


Thirty First Dates with You

by snooppiyohan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooppiyohan/pseuds/snooppiyohan
Summary: Han Seungwoo knew he was betrothed. But he didn’t know it would happen way too soon.So when his Dad called, he knew he was doomed. He didn’t have any experience with dating and dealing with romantic stuffs and so he needed help.And he knows one person who could help him with that: the ever friendly Cho Seungyoun.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Thirty First Dates with You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning on writing this both as socmed and in narrative. But since I haven’t finished my first seunghan socmed au, I’m gonna write this narrative here first.
> 
> First chapter-ed story. Hope I won’t flop this one. 
> 
> I got the title from Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore’s Fifty First Dates. Originally, the plot I made for this was for another set of characters but since I haven’t written it for them I’m using this for seunghan/yohseung au instead. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**[1]: Day Zero**

“Don’t you think I’m too old for that, Dad? It’s 2019. Who does this thing, anyway?” Seungwoo half grumbled as he tried reasoning out with his Dad, on phone. 

“Apparently, we do. A promise is a promise, Seungwoo. You can’t back out of this. I’ll give you two weeks.” 

Seungwoo’s eyed widen in surprise and immediately voices out his protest. “But Dad!” he said. “That’s too soon a time! At least give me two more months.” 

The other line was silent for a minute before he heard his Dad answered, “One, Seungwoo. Just one more month. We still got a lot of things to do before he finally arrives.” 

And with that said, it finally concluded their conversation. He could only sigh. He may not have been staying with his family for a long time now but he knew his Dad well enough to know that no one can break his father’s words. 

Seungwoo dropped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping to find ways to solve his little dilemma. 

It happened way back when we was in 9th grade. He thought it’d be just a simple dinner with their investors or something, as it turned out, it was actually a night of them planning for his and the said investor’s son’s marriage in the future. He didn’t find out until later that they had also planned to merge their businesses. 

His father had explained it to him few months after, when the merging was finally secured. He actually didn’t quite understand whatever it was his father’s saying then, but he grew up to know that one should never say no and disobey a parent’s orders. And so he’d say yes, only to regret it a few years later. 

And now his time has come. His bachelor days would soon be over and he’d be forced into a marriage he didn’t want in the first place; to someone he barely knew, to someone he’s never met his entire life; more importantly, to someone he doesn’t even love.

He loves his father, his family, but it just didn’t sit well with him how they had set him up to a faceless person. He didn’t even know what his name was, or maybe he just couldn’t remember it. 

As much as he wanted to runaway from a responsibility again, he couldn’t. His father has his way of knowing things that concerns his children, that’s why he’s lived a very low-key life for the past few years; afraid that his father would drag him back to Busan and nag him about his upcoming doom. 

It’s a fact that is universally acknowledged that there are twenty six letters in the English alphabet, meaning he has twenty six ways of how to come up with a solution to his dilemma; plans A to Z. But realizing that he’d be trying to cross an inescapable man that’s called his father, his plan A has already been considered a huge failure.

Seungwoo let out another heavy breath, still staring at the ceiling. Still hoping for something, or someone, to at least help him out even for a little bit. 

And as if on cue, a face of a particular man popped out of his head. 

He immediately reached for his phone and dialled his friend’s number. The other line picked up on the fifth ring. 

“Seungyoun!” he greeted with a huge grin. “Glad you picked up, I was starting to think you’re asleep or something.” 

“Yes, I was still asleep.. like a minute ago.” Seungyoun, a good friend of his, groaned on the other line. “What is it?” 

“I need your help.” 

Seungyoun groaned again, if it was possible, he could even hear his eyes rolling in the background. “Of course, you need my help. You only hit up my phone when you need something from me. What a friend.” 

“That ain’t true, Younie.” 

“Now you’re calling me that.” Seungwoo’s sure that the younger’s rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll be there in ten. And I’m bringing Gyul with me.”

He met Seungyoun when he was still in college. Seungwoo was a senior and a graduating student then, and Seungyoun was in his junior year. They both played soccer for the university team but they didn't get to actually play for the team together, since he pulled himself out of the team in preparation for his hectic schedules in his last year in college. But he still got invited to every celebrations and outings of the team, and that's when he met Seungyoun. 

The team was out to celebrate that night, they just won against their rival school's soccer team for Game 1. And since he was, surprisingly, free that night, he automatically said yes to the invitation. Seungyoun was the star player for scoring twice that led them to their win. He just congratulated him, he didn't know Seungyoun would start to really talk to him that night. Seungyoun, apparently, looked up to him and his leadership and has become his, and he quote, fan. 

Seungyoun didn't struck him to be so talkative and loud and very sociable. Because, honestly, the first time he saw him from the orientation for the new members, Seungwoo thought he was intimidating and proud albeit being new to the team. So when Seungyoun started talking to him that night, he was seriously taken aback. He didn't see that one coming. 

And since then, Seungyoun has appointed himself his school buddy. It just happened. But he didn't complain and is not complaining either. Seungyoun, as it turned out, is a social butterfly. Imagine his surprise when he found out that Seungyoun knew half of the school's population. Wherever they go, people seemed to know who Seungyoun was. And it was such a huge help for him since he was studying Psychology. 

They were almost always together, every time that people started to think they were dating— which wasn't true at all. They were just best buds. Seungyoun was in a relationship with Wooseok then, but they broke up few months later for reasons that Seungyoun wouldn't want to go into details. Three months later, he found out that Seungyoun was dating a sophomore and a taekwondo athlete named Lee Hangyul. But later on, they stopped dating, too, and decided to remain as friends. And so, Hangyul became part of their tiny circle. 

Years later, they're still the same. Now, sprawled on his living room carpet enjoying a few cans of beers while discussing over his problem. 

"So what exactly do you need my help for, hyung?" Seungyoun asked as soon as he's done narrating about what happened to the conversation he had with his Dad earlier. 

"I need you to find me someone to date." 

Seungyoun and Hangyul both stared at him, dumbfounded. 

Yes, it was odd for him to say things like that. He's a very composed man, collected. He usually knows his way around every problem he encounters and solves it on his own. But this time, at this case, in this problem, he doesn't know how to navigate himself around it. So he needed help. Because he knows nothing about dating and relationships and romantic stuffs. 

"I didn't expect you to say that, hyung." Hangyul blinked. "Out of all the things I imagined you saying, you really have to say that?" 

"Hyung, are you sure?" Seungyoun stared at him as though he was crazy— which he might be if he won't find a way to get through the shit he's put himself into. "Maybe you're just confused or surprise. Clearly, you're not thinking straight at the moment, hyung."

Of course, the younger was right in so many levels. He wasn’t thinking straight at all, he didn’t even think straight when he said yes to that damned proposal. 

“I think I’m fine in the head, Youn.” he replied. “I want you to find me someone who can teach me the basics of dating and relationships.” 

“But hyung, shouldn’t you be more on trying to find ways on how turn your fiancé off?” Hangyul piped in, air quoting the word fiancé with blatant disgust. “Not finding someone who can actually help you?” 

Huh, that actually made sense. 

He studied Hangyul’s face, pondering on the younger’s suggestion. 

“You’re starting to creep me out, hyung. Quit staring!” Hangyul smacked him with the throw pillow right on his face, as though Seungwoo wasn’t years older than he was. 

He turned his attention back to the can of beer in hand. “That’s actually quite a good plan, Gyul. Except, there’s my Dad. I don’t want to embarrass him in front of everyone, let alone disappoint him.” 

“Then don’t do stupid stuffs in public.” Seungyoun suggested. He furrowed his brows at his direction. “What I mean is, don’t do anything stupid in front of the guests and your families. Do it when it’s just you and your fiancé together.” 

“I don’t know.” was his smart reply. “But just find me someone to date, just in case. Or maybe someone I can hang out with, just someone whom I can learn something from.” 

Seungyoun sighed in defeat. Like father like son, the younger has figured that one out already. 

“Why does it always have to be me?” he moaned in frustration as he took a chug down his beer. 

“How can’t it be you when you basically know just about everyone in the city.” Hangyul rolled his eyes towards Seungyoun’s direction. “How can you even remember everybody’s names.. is beyond me.” 

“It’s called connection.” the older reasoned. “Stop whining. You’re gaining something from it at times. Both you and Seungwoo hyung.” 

“And I’m trying to gain something out of it now, Youn. Send your old man some help.” 

“Fine. Since you finally admitted that you’re old.” 

That earned a good laugh from both of his friends. 

Seungyoun grab his phone from the centre table and tapped around for a bit, probably looking through his endless list of contacts. It took the younger a few minutes before he finally looked up to meet his gaze. 

“I found the perfect one for you.” Seungyoun announced in glee. “But just a heads up, he’s younger than you, is very cute and precious and pure. He’s a little too innocent for this world. So don’t you ever corrupt him, not that you have some experience in that area hyung, but still!” 

Hangyul choked on his beer and slammed his hand on the table. “Fuck.” he muttered under his breathe. He looked over at Seungyoun with a deathly glare. “What the actual fuck, Cho Seungyoun?!” 

Seungyoun feigned innocence. “What?” 

“You’re feeding him to the sharks?!” 

With his brows knitted together, he raised his hand a bit and said, “I’m.. not a shark.”

“You’re bonkers, man.” 

“Let’s give Seungwoo hyung the benefit of the doubt.” Seungyoun quickly said. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Who knows…” and he shrugged. 

“What exactly is going on?” he asked in confusion. 

Seungyoun just beamed at him, too wide for his liking. He could sense and smell a little trouble coming his way. And for a moment, he wanted to take his words back. He completely forgotten about how couldn’t trust a Cho Seungyoun sometimes. 

“Nothing is going on, hyung. Relax. I got this.” 

And with those words, he knew, in that instant, that he was doomed. Yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I have no idea what I was doing and obv this one just failed big time! I don’t know anything about soccer and yes, I’m too tired to research about anything so feel free to correct me. may it be with contents or use of grammar or anything. I’d try to take it as positively as my mental health can take. THANK YOU! 
> 
> also, feel free to bombard me with complaints about this whole thing
> 
> P.S: HELP ME OUT! GIVE ME SOME DATE IDEAS PLEASE, I’M SHORT ON IT THANK YOU! 😘


End file.
